Un Amigo para Onodera
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Un juguete que promete alejar para siempre a Takano de Onodera, quien vive acosado por "el amor" que le brinda el primero. Obviamente Yokozawa esta detrás de todo el pequeño gran lío que se avecina y sin saberlo, su malvado plan, unirá mas a los editares
1. Claro, Nevaba

Cronopios de la autor: Bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo de Sekaiichi, me gusta mucho Takano, en exceso. Seguramente a mi editor le va a dar un ataque al corazón cuando vea que publiqué en y no he entregado mi borrador xD. No pregunten. Sólo disfruten.

_Pd_. El "fic" constará de alrededor seis o siete capítulos. Pretendo terminarlos todos lo mas pronto posible y subirlos semanalmente.

Les mando un saludo muy grande querids lectores, gracias infinitamente por tomarse su tiempo en leer esta humilde historia.

**Yukionna**.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Obivamente, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Hybrid Child, no me pertenecen si no a sus correspondientes autores. Esta versión de la historia, es meramente la recreación en letras de los pensamientos de un escritor aficionado que no pretende lucrar con la misma.

**Un "Amigo" para Onodera.**

**El caso de Yuki.**

Capitulo 1. Claro, **Nevaba.**

By Yukiona.

Odiaba a Onodera. Desde su perfecto cabello castaño que parecía nunca despeinarse, pasando por su fastidiosa amabilidad hasta la forma en que traía como idiota al idiota de Masamune. Odiaba a Onodera. Pero no podía tocarle un solo dedo porqué Takano-baka se ponía como perro. Lo había intentado por todos los medios, desde un intento de secuestro al tren donde viajaba, robo, boicot a su trabajo, boicot a su manga, le había conseguido una desnudista para novia, le había conseguido un desnudista para novio, una platica con un terapeuta, plática de hombre a hombre. Pero nada, absolutamente nada había funcionado. Era indestructible Onodera Ritsu. Y lo peor del caso es que ya había pasado un año concreto desde que había entrado a trabajar a la Editorial. Lo odiaba. Simplemente no podía dejar de odiarlo, aunque le había prometido a Masamune que no lo tocaría, no podía evitar seguir odiando a Onodera Ritsu.

Era tarde. Benditos días de asueto, le daban suficiente tiempo libre en pensar como seguir odiando a Onodera Ritsu. ¿Ya había mencionado que lo odiaba? Y seguía odiándolo mientras leía una de las revistas de farándula que la editorial publicaba, comiendo galletas que Onodera había horneado para todos en la oficina, de las cuales había echo paquetes personalizados para cada compañero y a él, Yokozawa, había adjuntado unas galletitas especial para gatos.

-"Maldito Onodera"- pensó disfrutando las galletas de mantequilla a tiempo que Sorata comía las otras galletitas.-"Hasta crees que podrás ganarte el cariño de Sorata, baka"-

El felino maulló relamiéndose las patitas. Yokozawa simplemente le observó con severidad.

-"Ni se te ocurra pedir otra ración"- advirtió y el gato ronroneó como si le contestara.-"Pff... Gato traidor, compraré un perro..."- masculló sirviéndole mas de las galletas caseras hechas especialmente para él por Onodera. El gato tomó algunas con el hocico y huyó de la compañía malhumorada de su dueño. Quien terminó por fulminar al animal con la mirada. Desde ahora estaban peleados.

Claro, eso era "tan" normal. Un hombre que pisaba los treinta, solteron y que tenía por única compañía un gato. Muy normal. Además, de que odiaba a Onodera. Muy normal su situación. Sin embargo...

Suspiró pesadamente y siguió tomando su té, comiendo las –deliciosas- galletas de mantequilla y leyendo las horribles revistas de chismes. Por qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Nada mejor que leer una estupida revista y odiar a Onodera (Odiarlo a él y sus galletas).

Pasó una a una las hojas, hablaban del nuevo concierto de BadLuck, una banda que había estado pegando mucho en los últimos meses, se promocionaban nuevos dramas para televisión y los últimos chismes sobre algunos actores y demás. Nada que le solucionara la vida. Al menos no, hasta que por pura casualidad llegó hasta los anuncios.

_Compra cosméticos_. Claro, eso sí que le iba a resolver la vida. No obstante siguió hojeando y detuvo de golpe su lectura en un anuncio en particular. Una macabra sonrisa se posesiono en los finos labios.

-"Buenos días, Yokozawa-san"- sonrieron las recepcionistas. Pero el hombre sólo les dedicó una mirada para entrar al elevador que abría sus puertas. Una vez dentro acomodó su corbata azul de puntitos blancos. Una selección de Takano.

-"¡Deténgalo!"- gritaron desde la entrada de la compañía. El moreno reconoció la insoportable voz, sonrió ante la posibilidad de amargarle el día desde temprano, aun así...

-"Wo... Muchas gracias..."- sonrió Onodera dentro del elevador tratando de recuperar el aliento. Yokozawa le miró con una ceja arriba. El castaño al sentir la mirada alzó el rostro.-"¡Yokozawa-San!"-

-"Pf..."- el moreno volteó el rostro esperando a que el elevador se apresurara. Y entonces noto algo. Onodera llevaba un gorro. Enarco la ceja mirándolo abiertamente. El castaño miró de reojo al de ventas.

-"¿Sucede algo, Yokozawa-san?"- preguntó el menor.

-"Por políticas de la empresa no puedes llevar gorritos dentro de las instalaciones de la misma"- señaló mientras le arrancaba –literalmente- el gorro al muchacho con algunos cabellos gratis. Onodera estuvo a punto de gritar y llorar, pero de pronto se había quedado solo en el elevador. El de ventas ya había bajado del mismo.

Se masajeó la cabeza despeinándose para ahuyentar el dolor con pensamientos asesinos hacía el hombre de traje. Seguía sin caerle bien después de todo al amigo de Takano-san. Pero de igual forma no le importaba, él sólo se dedicaría a sacar adelante a los autores que llevaba de la mano. Apenas unos minutos había recien discutido con Takano, por eso había entrado corriendo a la empresa, para no tener que compartir cercanía con el idiota de Takano y sus "suposiciones". ¿Qué se creía al andarle comprando cosas y sobre todo ponérselas a la fuerza? De algún modo agradecía a Yokozawa de que él se la había quitado, así, si Takano preguntaba, Onodera iba a poder decir tranquilamente: Por políticas de la empresa no puedo usar y Yokozawa-san me la arranco de la cabeza.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el muchacho salió de él. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su cubículo, donde empezó a trabajar.

Mientras que un piso más abajo, Yokozawa sonreía con malicia pura. Tenía lo que quería.

Un mes más tarde, noviembre. La nieve había comenzado caer desde antes, pero ése día había sido el mas critico. Las vías del tren se congelaron. Y Onodera había tenido que ir personalmente hasta la impresa a mandato de Takano.

-"Hai... dijeron que tienen todo cubierto, pero aun así necesitan otro día mas por falta de personal..."- explicó Onodera con sus manos temblando de frío.

-"Muy bien, no tiene caso que regreses. Puedes volver a casa. Buen trabajo el de hoy"- contesto la ronca voz de Takano al otro lado del celular.

-"Estoy colgando, gracias"- y seguido cerró el celular. Miró con ensimismamiento el aparato temblar junto a sus manos. No estaba muy lejos de su casa, pero igual hubiera preferido hacer ese recorrido en tren. Hacía mucho frío y estaba sumamente cansado. El ser editor lo iba a matar un día.

Y estaba bien, morir de trabajo no sonaba tan mal. No tenía a nadie que le hiciera falta, sólo quizás a An-chan, pero seguro se iba a sobre poner. Tal vez su familia, pero bueno... desde que había advertido abiertamente que no se iba a casar con An-chan y que no iba a regresar a trabajar a la editorial de su padre, la relación se había agrietado un poco. Después un repentino pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza con el nombre de Takano-san en él.

Detuvo sus pasos y la nieve danzó alrededor de él. Tomó aire y suspiró pesadamente.

-"Baka..."- masculló y aceleró el paso.

En el elevador de su apartamento se encontró tranquilo, después de todo no tuvo que encontrarse nuevamente con Takano y su acoso constante. Por lo menos esa noche iba a dormir tranquilo. Las puertas se abrieron y tuvo miedo de encontrarse con el moreno recargado de la puerta en espera de él pero en cambio...

Había una caja. Una caja frente a su puerta.

Ritsu enarcó la ceja no muy seguro de que se trataba. Paso casi de puntitas frente a la puerta de Masamune y después echo los ojos hacía la tapa de la caja donde había un papel pegado a ella y una carta.

Hokkaido.

El paquete venía desde Hokkaido.

Onodera abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendido. Frente a él una gran caja de cartón duro. La examinó con la mirada largo rato. Hasta que se atrevió a acercar. Miró por un lado del corredor y por el otro también, fijo su mirada en el ascensor y este no marcaba que estuviera siendo utilizado. Cogió de la tapa de la caja el sobre con la información del envió. "_Si es para Takano-san la voy a dejar enseguida y después le reclamaré de que me estaba estorbando para entrar... idiota, simplemente la pones en su puerta, no busques mas problemas con ese tío_" pensaba, mientras que buscaba el nombre del dueño del paquete. Pero no venía absolutamente nada. Simplemente: Departamento 1202 edificio xxxx. Y esa era su dirección. Suspiró pesadamente.

Abrió el sobre con algo de temor, pero si tenía su dirección, eso significaba que el paquete era suyo. En pocas palabras no había ningún problema de estar invadiendo la privacidad de alguien.

El sobre contenía varias (MUCHAS) hojas con letritas muy chiquitas y parecía un manual. Pero entre todo el mar de palabras, resaltaba unas en negritas. Los ojos verdes saltaron hasta ahí:

**El niño crecerá según el amor y cuidado que su cuidador le proporcione. **

Onodera enarco la ceja. ¿Amor? ¿Cuidado?... no llevaba el ritmo de las palabras en negrita y bajó la carta para observar la caja. Después abrió mucho los ojos y releyó todo. Comenzó a dar una larga leída rápida entre líneas a la misiva. Hasta que cayó en cuenta que ahí dentro venía un** niño**. Tiró al gárrete la carta y saco el estilete que llevaba en alguna parte de su bolso de trabajo. Desesperado abrió la caja sellada y efectivamente...

Envuelto en una manta color crema un pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Onodera se horrorizo mientras que no sabía si tocarlo, salir corriendo, llamar a la policía, esconderse, llorar, gritar, reír, tan sensato como suele ser él. De momento, los ojos se le hicieron agua ante la angustia y la desesperación de no saber que decisión tomar. Regreso la mirada a la carta quizás ahí debía decir más. Paso las veintitantas hojas de la carta y hasta el final venía escrito su nombre.

_¡MIERDA_! La cosa no mejoraba.

**Muchas felicidades ONODERA RITSU por la adquisición del modelo 0563 de la línea genéticamente personalizada. En _Kuroda&Usami´s corporation_ sabemos que nuestro Hybrid Child esta en buenas manos. **

La cosa se ponía más escabrosa. Releyó esa parte muchas veces y recordó entonces un detalle. Saco todo de su mochila regándolo por todos lados, y encontró ahí esa revista de farándula que publicaba la editorial. Pasó las hojas rápidamente y encontró la sección de anuncios. Buscó y en una pagina completa con letras grandes y rojas:

_**¡ADQUIERA YA SU HYBRID CHILD!**_

Comenzó a leer el anunció y volvían a involucrar las palabras: niños, cariño, amor, sentimientos y crecer. Eso era muy confuso. Cerró la revista. Entonces. Eso no era un niño de verdad, aunque era escalofriantemente parecido y sobre todo. Había algo mas que lo inquietaba de sobre manera. No dijo nada. Cogió otra vez la carta mientras recogía sus cosas regadas. Lo mas sensato sería regresar el "juguetito" a la empresa y explicar que había un gran error.

Entonces ahí escrito como advertencia:

"_Para aclaración de dudas y comentarios marcar al numero "fulanito" con "fulanita persona" "Una vez accionado el Hybrid Child no se aceptaran devoluciones_"

Onodera suspiró, al menos sí podía regresar el "juguetito". Siguió con sumo cuidado buscando más pistas. La primera hoja hablaba sobre la "activación" del niño.

**_¿Cómo activarlo? El "interruptor" se encuentra debajo de los brazos del niño, una vez que usted coloque ambas manos debajo de los brazos el niño responderá a su ADN y el niño cobrara vida. _**

Un fuerte escalofrio recorrio a Onodera. Ya que por la cabeza le había cruzado cargarlo. Ahora tenía que hacerse de tripas corazón, cerrar la caja con ese niño (o lo que fuera) dentro y mandarlo por paquetería de regreso a su "casa".

Sin darse cuenta estaba en medio del pasillo, tan descuidado él. Terminó de recoger sus cosas. Y un "Tim" resonó como música. Sintió un frío recorrer su espalda y estomago.

-"Te digo que es divertido... deberíamos de ir el fin de semana..."- Onodera abrió mucho los ojos, ya que en el ascensor. Se escuchaba la voz de...-"Vale, Masamune... Kirishima-san fue y me lo recomendo altamente..."-

Onodera, en fracción de minutos, sin importarle nada tiro todas las cosas dentro de la caja donde dormía (o permanecía o cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo) el niño ése. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se tiró al interior con todo y caja en brazos.

Pero la caja se desfondo a medio camino y todo salió volando justo en el instante en que el elevador iba abriendo la puerta. El niño había quedado con medio cuerpo de fuera. Takano y Yokozawa lograron ver al niño que parecía dormido ser arrastrado con violencia al interior del apartamento de Onodera. Yokozawa sonrió con un despliegue de malicia mientras que Masamune se adelanto a correr hacía el departamento de Onodera. Iba a tocar pero su celular sonó. Yokozawa abrió la puerta de la casa de Takano y el tema fue olvidado por una llamada urgente de Erika-sensei.

El corazón de Onodera repiqueteaba ferozmente sobre sus costillas, se había vuelto un ovillo detrás de su puerta. Estaba seguro que ellos habían visto al niño, o quizás no. De todos modos, sí alguien preguntaba diría que se había desmayado y... ¿Quién lo había arrastrado? An-chan, claro, claro An-chan lo había ido a visitar y una de sus muñecas se cayó y ellos la recogieron... _Genio, An-chan ya no juega con muñecas además... ¿Qué iba a pensar Takano-san?_ Sus mejillas iban a explotar ante los incongruentes pensamientos. Aferrando a su pecho acelerado el cuerpo frió de aquel suave muñeco.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y después un toquillo. El corazón de Onodera dejo de latir, y volvió a latir, y después volvió a dejar de latir.

-"¡¿Onodera?"- era Takano. Apretó más fuerte el bulto que tenía en las manos cuando...

Ritus, bajó el rostro y dos grandes orbes aceituna lo miraban fijamente.

-"Me lleva la mierda..."- susurró el mayor dándose cuenta que lo sostenía por debajo de los brazos.

-"gu... mie... miee..."- Mascullaron labios que apenas y se podían mover. Onodera se estremeció y un fuerte golpe casi derrumba la puerta.

Estaba metido en menudo lío y afuera nevaba.

_Continuara..._

¿Qué hará nuestro amado editor? Yokozawa lo odia a él y a sus deliciosas galletas. Y lo que se avecina demostrara cuan grande puede ser ese sentimiento llevado a hechos.

Sig. Capitulo: **Llovía.**

**Yukionna. **

**Quien los ama degeneradamente mucho.**


	2. Claro, Llovía

**Cronopios de la autor**: Lo sé, dije que iba a escribir todo rápido para subirlo pero... comencé dos historias más y de pronto perdí noción de mi propio tiempo, y me vi envuelta en muchos enredos. Lo único que sé es que tengo los nombres y los segmentos esquematizados del fic. Es decir, sí pretendo terminarlo y no dejarlo botado como otras historias mías, je je... Eso, y sumándole problemas laborales (me puse a ilustrar un libro de cuentos infantiles que será publicado, después les presumo el titulo) y problemas académicos (estaba haciendo mi especialidad en narratología). Además de que mudé de casa (me suena a mudar dientes (?)) y me cogí una obsesión por las comunidades y foros de roll :3 Sí saben de algún buen foro de roll, avísenme.

En fin, les mando mil amores mis queridos, amados y sexys lectores, nos estamos viendo, y... ni siquiera prometo con publicar pronto, pero si prometo que la espera no será tan grande como ésta última, además de que agradezco infinitamente y más allá (?) que se tomen su tiempo y lean mi humilde -peropornosa- historia.

Pd. No me odien por las pequeñas insinuaciones que hay a lo largo del fic. Abra un final casi feliz. -MuchoSpoiler-

**Yukionna**.

**Descarga de responsabilidad**: Obviamente Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Hybrid Child, no me pertenecen si no a sus correspondientes autores. Esta versión de la historia, es meramente la recreación en letras de los pensamientos de un escritor aficionado que no pretende lucrar con la misma.

**Un "Amigo" para Onodera.**

**El caso de Yuki.**

**Capitulo **dos. Claro,** Llovía.**

By Yukiona.

Onodera sostuvo largo rato al niño entre sus brazos mientras que los dos grandes ojos le miraban con impaciencia, como sí esperase que el mayor hiciera algo. Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta que había hecho iba a soltar un gritó horrorizado, pero el pánico de la madera cediendo ante las patadas lo ayudaba a mantenerse en estado de shock. Sus manos se apretaron más entorno al torso del menor quien fruncía el ceño como acto de reflejo del propio Onodera que estaba ya a punto del llanto.

Otra patada más y la madera chilló, entonces fue cuando el estado de emergencia se activo, haciendo uso de la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Tomó aire y...

...

Por Buda, que sí hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más y ver que sucedía. Por lo visto el editor novato ya tenía en su poder al menudo problema y lo mejor de todo es que Masamune había visto todo. Se sirvió un poco de café en la tasa que Zen le había regalado recientemente. Sacó de la alacena las últimas galletas de mantequilla que quedaban, debía empezar a sonsacar a las chicas del departamento de producción para que presionaran a Ritsu en hacer más de esas estúpidas galletas, de ese modo iba a conseguir joderle la vida más al pobre editor; es decir, la vida de una "mamá" primeriza jamás es fácil, ahora haciendo galletas con un niño, seguro esta vez iban a salir quemadas por desatender la estufa con tal de estar al cuidado de su nuevo bebe.

Sí, era la mejor venganza que jamás se le había ocurrido. Pensaba en ello mientras sumergía las galletas en el café sin azucar que tanto amaba. Su humor era irracionalmente bueno...

"¿Viste eso?" había preguntado Masamune.

"¿Qué? Al pequeño novato jugando en el pasillo... Sí, lo vi..." Contestaba Yokozawa.

" No... bueno sí... pero me pareció ver a un niño"

"A de ser su hermanito, o..."una sonrisa socarrona aparecía en sus labios."Algún hijo perdido..."

Suficientes palabras como para sacar de casillas al moreno y verlo como pretendía derrumbar la puerta del otro editor. Ahora se imaginaba la situación como había continuado sin él. Después de dejar a Masamune echó una cólera había pasado al mini-mercado por comida para Sorata y por un poco de leche, de ahí a su casa a disfrutar de su endemoniada venganza.

Ahora leía con mayor detenimiento las revistas de farándulas él era el claro testigo de que las revistas amarillistas si servían para algo. Y movía los pies en el aire como colegiala enamorada, desde luego, enamorado de sí mismo y su plan jodiendo-a-las-galletas-de-mantequillas-del-idiota-de-Onodera, debía acortar el nombre de su plan. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y el tiempo diario que dedicaba para odiar a Onodera se terminó.

...

Sí bien, apenas el castaño había logrado de zafarse del aprieto con Takano con un grito de: "Estoy hablando con mi madre". Ahora tenía otro problema entre sus brazos. El niño no dejaba de temblar y no dejaba de mirarlo como con hambre, o con sueño ¿o con ganas de hacer del baño? Ritsu lo observó y volvió a recorrer todo su departamento buscando en cada rincón algo que pudiera ayudarlo a lidiar con el pequeño inconveniente.

Recordó haber dejado la caja donde el niño venía cerca de la entrada, por lo que con extremo cuidado colocó al infante sobre uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala y corrió hasta donde la caja y la documentación. Por suerte y destino, logró ubicar entre las cientos de hojas que venía el numero de atención a clientes 24/7.

_- Buenas noches, gracias por marcar a..._

-"Señorita, mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu"- acotó mientras interrumpía de forma apresurada.-",y acabo de recibir un paquete de su compañia"- explicó bastante estresado mientras elaboraba una zanja frente al sillón donde había dejado al menor recargado. Sus ojos grandes y profundos lo miraban como exigiendo algo más que solo caminar en linea de una pared a otra.

- Así es... recibió uno de nuestros modelos per...

-"Sí... ¡Exacto! Aquí dice el modelo y todo pero el problema es que yo no solicité ningún tipo de producto de su empresa... "-explicó entre preocupado, nervioso y un tanto molesto. Comenzaba a irritarse.

-"Vaya... eso debe ser un error, ya que nuestro modelo personalizado es elaborado bajo pedido, ¿O acaso el señor Onodera quiere cambiar de modelo y quiere el nuevo modelo super-personalizado versión Panda "-hizo el anuncio con voz enérgica y Onodera estaba que se tiraba por la ventana.

-"No, señorita. Lo que quiero es que se lleven a ésta cosa de mi casa..."-terminó suspirar, dándose cuenta que "la cosa" lo veía ahora con ojos de llanto, ¿O él lo imaginaba? _Mierda.._. ya comenzaba a decir estupideces.

-"Eso es muy cruel, debería aprender a medir su vocabulario, ¿Qué tal si el niño hibrido lo escucha? De esa manera no va a crecer jamás y se quedará como un muñeco, viendo el tiempo correr mientras se queda sentado en un rincón empolvado"-

Bien, ahora se sentía peor que antes. Tenía un par de ojos tristones mirándolo y una señorita de una fulanita empresa dándole cátedra sobre buenos morales y un mejor vocabulario "Él era editor, él sabía sobre vocabulario". La señorita le dio un sermón de media hora acerca de modales y ética como padre, y que él, sí Onodera Ritsu, sería un pésimo padre en la opinión personal de ella, pero como era asalariada debía de alentar al cliente y decir que sería un fantástico padre. ¿Entonces sería o no un patán si le decía que quería regresar el producto?

-"¡Es lo mejor que puede hacer!"- gritó la señorita.-"Pero como empleada le pregunto ¿Por qué, señor Onodera? ¿No es feliz con su niño híbrido?"-

Onodera puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No, no soy feliz, ahora vengan por él..."- fin de la conversación.

Terminó explicando todo el mal entendido, y la señorita le dijo que iba a procesar su solicitud en la brevedad, pidió "disculpas" por la falta de tacto cuando le dijo a Onodera algo como: "Maldito hijo de puta, van a carbonizar al pobre niño por su responsabilidad", y eso le hizo recordar a Onoder a por qué era Homosexual, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado de Takano. Por Dios, Takano, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Takano?

-"El sábado por la mañana alguien de nuestra oficinas irá por el niño híbrido"-

-"Pero trabajo"- contestó en automático.

-"Es lo mínimo que le debe al pobre niño después de que será incinerado por su desconsideración de su vena de mal padre"- y la fulana colgó.

Genial, ahora iba a ser padre por una semana. Sería más fácil dejarlo en algún rincón a que se empolvara como había sugerido la amable señorita. Pero... se acercó al menor que sentado sin moverse. Lo tomó en brazos mientras lo alzaba en vilo, examinando cada detalle. Jesús, era como un niño real, sino fuera por la caja y todo el borlote que acaba de suceder diría que era un niño normal, además... los ojos eran tremendamente familiares, como si estuviera cargando a un primo cercano, o peor, a un hermano, o mucho peor... un hijo. Ante el pensamiento, todo fue obscuro.

Muy a lo lejos el teléfono amenazaba con ir en su búsqueda para golpearlo por lo que pesadamente abrió los parpados, sin recordar muy bien que había pasado la noche anterior. Al parecer se había desmayado, como si éso fuera novedad. Se masajeo la sien, y dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, era su departamento, ahora estaba tranquilo. Extendió la mano hasta su pantalón para sacar su teléfono móvil, por suerte el teléfono de casa había dejado de sonar. Gracias Dios de los teléfonos. Miró el reloj y... y... Nueve, nueve de la mañana ¿Hace cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio ese nueve seguido de un "AM"? Mucho, mucho tiempo, ya casi un año de estar despertando a las doce del día para ir al trabajo y regresar a altas horas de la madrugada. Pero ahora que mencionaba trabajo, tenía una cita con Masamune y una autor a las diez, aún tenía tiempo... y ahora que mencionaba Masamune...

Había algo que estaba olvidando. Se sentó sobre su trasero mientras despeinaba los cabellos castaños para despavilarse, estiró sus extremidades y giró un poco el rostro, encontrándose con... un par de gotas verdes que lo veían inertes desde el suelo, la piel pálida enfermiza y la cabeza colocada en una posición imposible ¡JESUS! ERA UN NIÑO Y PARECÍA MUERTO Los parpados del menor se veían ligeramente morados, y entonces el mayor se horrorizo. ¿Estaba muerto? ¡Por las faldas de las vírgenes del monasterio! Había asesinado a un niño, y recordó que en realidad era un mitad niño, casi igual que Pinocho. Se acercó lentamente hasta la posición bastante incomoda del infante y los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, cargó al niño esperando alguna señal de vida.

-"¡Niño! ¡Niño!"- gritó, "con cariño" Onodera zangoloteando aún "con cariño" para que éste le respondiera. Pero el rostro del menor aún seguía en un angulo verdaderamente imposible para una cara humana normal. Y Onodera comenzaba a estresarse otra vez. Y quería llorar, y recordó que la tipa del centro de atención a clientes que entré todo el sermón de moralidad había dicho algo sobre cariño y reaccionar o crecer o una cursilería así. Por lo que Onodera giró "con cariño" la cabeza del menor hasta que esta estuvo derecha (y en un angulo normal) algo tronó dentro del cuello del infante, y Onodera lo abrazó con fuerza esperando no haberlo averiado. Pero como respuesta un suave suspiró se escuchó. Lo alejó lentamente de su cuerpo, viendo como los parpados cansados daban muestra de vida y como el pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Ritsu suspiró tranquilo.

-"Buen chico..."- sonrió peinando los cabellos del menor. Pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar y todo se volvió una locura. Era Masamune que amenazaba con sacarle los ojos y los intestados a golpes sino llegaba hasta la junta, que en realidad era a las nueve, por lo que Ritsu llevaba una hora de retraso.

-"Tienes suerte de que la sensei también venga retrasada, ahora trae tu pequeño trasero aquí ¡YA!"- ordenó Masamune.

-"Sí Takano-san, ya estoy en camino..."- no discutió y eso le extrañó al jefe, pero antes de decir algo, el castaño había colgado.

Onodera corrió nuevamente por todo su departamento buscando sus materiales, así como la ropa más limpia y que mejor combinara, seguía lloviendo por lo que tenía que llevar algo practico que se secara pero que a la vez lo cubriera del frío. Ahora... ¿Qué iba a hacer con el niño?

Ritsu sabía perfectamente que era ilegal dejar a un niño solo, aunque de los años (1) que estaba viviendo en aquel departamento los vecinos jamás habían interferido con su vida. Pero aún así, era muy arriesgado, apenas había leído la mitad del instructivo y entendía que ese niño necesitaba mucha atención como cuidados especiales, era como un bebe recién nacido.

Se sentó frente al niño sobre la mesa y lo veía con atención. Observar todo el acontecimiento desde una perspectiva ajena, debía de ser realmente escalofriante, sin mencionar que siempre había tenido una cierta aversión en contra de los muñecos de ojos brillantes, ojos de pescados, inertes a cualquier sentimiento. No obstante, esos ojos verdes, replicas de los propios (sí, ya había terminado por aceptar que eran idénticos a los suyos), transmitían un sentimiento que ya había experimentado antes.

Solitarios, tristes, melancólicos, tan callados. Esos dos orbes aceituna decían lo que los labios aún no sabía pronunciar, inclusive sospechaba Ritsu que el menor supiera el nombre de lo que estaba sintiendo. Se acercó con precaución al muñeco y tomó asiento sobre la mesita al frente del sillón.

-"Ey..."- llamó la atención de los ojos verdes que se habían quedado clavados en el ventanal que mantenía las cortinas cerradas, pero que por el movimiento de la fría brisa que la nevada de la noche anterior había dejado, éstas volaban suavemente-" Ey... "- volvió a llamar Ritsu, y los orbes verdes se arrastraron hasta él.-"¿Tienes hambre?"- preguntó Onodera con una suave sonrisa. Nunca había sido bueno para los niños.

El menor le respondió con una mirada fija, ni siquiera parpadeo. Su cuerpo tembló débilmente para caer de lado. El castaño se adelantó para cogerlo antes de que el cuerpo rebotara directo en el piso, un poco sobresaltado lo cargó en vilo.

-"¿Te parece si te acostamos en la cama?"- volvió a sonreír. Nunca había sido bueno para los niños... pero la cosa estaba qué... ése ser que tenía en brazos no era un niño, y ahora lo volvía a estrechar contra su cuerpo de forma inconsciente. Y el suave tocar del agua que pegaba contra su ventana le mostraba una canción infantil. Kagome kagome, adivina quien esta detrás de ti...

Y la voz tersa del editor comenzaba a tararearle mientras mecía al infante en sus brazos. Los ojos aún morados luchaban para no caer, se encontraba asustado, pues no sabía como era que su cuerpo funcionaba, y como es que aquellos extraños sonidos causaban un efecto similar al que había experimentado el día anterior en él cuando la luz se había ido y todo se quedó en silencio. Los orbes verdes se abrieron aún más, y su cuerpo seguía siendo tremúlo.

Ritsu percibió el temor que sentía el infante y sonrió.

-"Tranquilo... es normal que tengas sueño..."- informó aún sonriendo.

Los ojos del menor brillaron con emoción, y en sus mejillas dos grandes gotas de agua cayeron. Los labios se entreabrieron también temblando. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de aquel hombre le gustaba como sonaba, además de que lo tranquilizaban. Tomó aire y sintió como la parte frontal de su cuerpo se inflaba. Lo iba a soltar, y Onodera sabía, iba a hablar. Se quedó a mitad del camino con ruta a la habitación. Sabía que ahí iban. Las primeras palabras... la chica de la atención al cliente le había dicho que en cualquier momento iba a soltar alguna palabra pues el modelo al que pertenecía el niño era de los más avanzados y crecían con mayor facilidad.

Los labios se abrieron más y...

-"Mi..."- ¿Qué palabra sería? ¿Solo un morfema? ¿O un fonema? ¿O un articulo? ¿Mi qué? -"Mi... Mierda..."- soltó.

-"¡MIERDA! ¡No digas eso!"- recriminó, y los ojos verdes contrarios lo miraron quieto y después... solo después... descubrió el llanto.

-"¡AH!"- berreó el menor mientras que Onodera volvía a correr por todo su minúsculo departamento con un bebe llorón en brazos.

Era tiempo de llamar a la artillería pesada. Suspiró con pesar, pero el niño no dejaba de llorar, en definitiva, no era bueno para los niños.

Sacó su celular y buscó en la agenda del móvil. Quizás y se iba arrepentir por aquello después, pero de momento...

-"¿Bueno? ¿sí? Es Ritsu al habla..."- se hizo un silencio en el comunicador y el castaño se apresuró.-"Sé que no es justo que te marqué después de todo lo que ha pasado pero... necesito de un favor... y... bueno... únicamente tú me puedes ayudar... pero... necesito que no le digas nada a nadie... será un secreto..."-

...

Observó su reloj de pulso y después el final de la calle. Ya había tardado mucho. Miró de soslayo a la mujer a su lado y se veía sonrojada e impaciente. Como odiaba en ocasiones que las mujeres sintieran afinación a su personalidad, pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a manejar esa atracción como un arma en vez de la maldición que era.

Sí, era una maldición. Él era atractivo, o al menos eso decían las mujeres de la editorial, las sensei, las compañeras de colegio que tuvo y hasta su madre se lo había dicho como cumplido una o dos veces en toda su vida (pero vamos, las mamá siempre dicen eso a sus hijos, aunque su madre en particular era un caso muy especial). Y claro, de ser él enteramente heterosexual, lo cual no era, lo agradecería, sin embargo, él era homosexual, y estaba enamorado (perdidamente enamorado) de Ritsu, su primer amor. Pero el muy desgraciado no daba muestras de avanzar.

Es decir, no comprendía en que consistía. Tenía babeando a media editorial pero al idiota de Onodera no. Frunció el ceño totalmente molesto.

-"¡Lo siento!"- gritaron atrás de las dos personas que esperaban. Takano se giró al igual que la mujer. Encontrándose con un agitado y empapado castaño.

-"Hum..."-gruñó Takano observándolo altivo desde su posición con el ceño fruncido y los ojos avellana a punto de cortarle el alma.

-"Este... ¿Él es Onodera Ritsu?"- preguntó la mujer.

-"Sí, este descuidado y desconsiderado muchacho es el novato de la editorial, Onodera Ritsu"- presentó tan cortes como siempre el editor en jefe.

-"¡Takano-san!"- reclamó el menor.

La mujer se acercó sonrojada e hizo una reverencia al menor entregando una tarjeta de presentación.

-"Mucho gusto, yo soy Kotomi Auki, por favor cuida de mí"-

El castaño ya se había tranquilizado de la maratónica carrera. E imitó a la mujer sacando de forma rápida y descuidada su tarjeta de presentación.

-"El gusto es mío, Kotomi-san, yo soy Onodera Ritsu."-

-"Echa las presentaciones, les parece si entramos, la lluvia esta fatal y no me gustaría que sensei enfermara"- comunicó Takano con una coqueta sonrisa a lo que la mujer simplemente afirmó con un sonrojo aún mas fuerte. Onera aún no estaba muy seguro si Takano tenía algún sueño oculto como el de ser Host o algo parecido. Ya que cada que tenía oportunidad, utilizaba esas encantadoras y abrazantes sonrisas suyas.

Una vez adentro. Cada uno solicitó un café.

-"Baka... se te hizo tarde"- regañó Takano a Onodera despeinando (Ó acomodando xD) la castaña cabellera. A lo que regaló un tono carmesí en las mejillas del menor.

-"Señor Takano. Por favor. Compórtate."- gritó Onodera.

Y la escritora no pudo evitar echarse a reír, llamando la atención de los dos editores. La mujer, bastante joven y no muy guapa, se cubrió el rostro sonrojado mientras las suaves carcajadas seguían saliendo. Su risa era contagiosa y bastante graciosa (en el buen sentido de la palabra) a lo que ambos jóvenes sonrieron acompañando el buen humor de la sensei. Takano de modo un más estoico mientras que Onodera por puro reflejo de los nervios.

-"Lo siento, lo siento. Es que verlos así me provoca imaginarlos como pareja..."- soltó y a Onodera le llegó el rojo hasta las orejas a lo que la mujer volvió a estallar en nuevas carcajadas, Takano sólo se quedó ahí disfrutando del tinte carmín en las mejillas del menor.

-"¡Sensei!"- reprendió Onodera pero la autoridad que utilizaba no era suficiente para la visión de fujoshi que desplegaba la mujer sobre ambos editores. Y la mangaka terminó por enlazarlos en más de una situación en la retorcida imaginación que toda chica tiene al contemplar dos atractivos hombres...

Sucedido lo anterior, la junta prosiguió como lo acordado. La escritora, Kotomi Aoki, había estado "desaparecida" hacía tres años después de una terrible depresión después de la muerte de su hijo menor. Había sido una de las escritoras shojo más importante de la editorial y una de las primeras sensei de Masamune. Él conocía la calidad del trabajo de la sensei, y por eso no dudó en revisar la propuesta que traía la mangaka, sin embargo, por cuestiones de trabajo en caso de que el proyecto de Kotomi fuera aceptado, él no podría ser su editor. Por lo que había deliberado delegar dicha tarea a Onodera.

La idea que exponía la editora era realmente nueva e innovadora, ya Takano había logrado ver el futuro impacto que tendría la historia entre el publico joven. Invitaba a la reflexión pero no perdía ese toque de romanticismo mágico y eterno que envolvían a la mayoría de las historias de Kotomi. Pero por desgracia. Dejó los papeles que leía sobre la mesa del restaurante familiar donde se había reunido para hablar.

-"¿Sucede algo, Takano-san?"- preguntó Onodera al ver la expresión pensativa del mayor. Mientras que Kotomi

-"Seré directo, sensei... la historia es bastante buena..."- habló el mayor atrayendo la atención de Kotomi sino también la de Ritsu-"Como dije, la historia es bastante buena pero su tiempo en la revista a caducado y se le debe de dar la oportunidad a los nuevos mangakas de publicar en el espacio que usted dejo desconsideradamente"- eran palabras sumamente crueles. Onodera veía el dolor de la desilusión que se marcaba en el rostro adulto de la creador, sin embargo, todo lo que decía Takano era cierto.-"Pero... tomando en consideración el tiempo que trabajo con nosotros y la historia que nos esta presentando, dejaré que Onodera trabajé con usted para limpiar pequeños detalles que he notado..."- la mirada de la mangaka se iluminó y Ritsu sonrió.

Pero ahora que Masamune lo mencionaba. Onodera regresó la vista al trabajo de la gran sensei, ¿Había algún error? solo algunos ortograficos. Lo revisó detenidamente.

-"Como en la pagina cuarenta y dos, donde la protagonista esta por salir de cuadro, creo que podría quedar mejor un panel de pensamiento que la escena abierta que usted plantea, de ese modo abarca más espacio y crea una sensación de suspenso en los lectores..."- recomendó el editor en jefe. El castaño se sorprendió, ya que había necesitado de dos hojeadas más hasta encontrar el error que a Takano había detectado con una sola repasada. Dios, éste hombre lo sorprendía.

Pero la realidad es que Ritsu sentía celos; a pesar de que había pasado ya un tiempo trabajando con él, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa manera tan auto-suficiente y seguro de si mismo con la cual se manejaba con otras personas, y la capacidad de análisis y la tomar decisiones tan autónomas e independientes que lograba eran cosas que lo seguían admirando. El castaño apretó el puño, no por coraje a Masamune, sino de coraje consigo mismo. Estaba por alcanzar la etapa plena de su juventud madura y él seguía siendo tan insignificante como cuando había salido huyendo de la empresa de su padre para lograr ser alguien, y hasta el momento seguía en las mismas. Es decir, si había alcanzado un poco de renombre con las dos publicaciones estrellas que tenía en el ranking de popularidad, pero comparado con Takano Masamune, que literalmente ya era una leyenda, él, Onodera Ritsu, seguía siendo nada.

-"¡Onodera!"- gritó el moreno en el oído del pensativo hombre que saltó cubriendose la misma.

-"¡No me grite señor Takano!"- repuso mientras que la magaka reía animada.

La junta transcurrió totalmente normal, hasta que pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, se había alargado demasiado aquella reunión. Entre papeleo, proyecciones a futuro y un poco de chismorreo, la mangaka fue la primera en irse dejando atrás a los dos editores con la cuenta.

Ambos salieron del restaurante sin mucha ceremonia. Ritsu sacó su móvil revisando que nada hubiera pasado ene el tiempo en que no había estado en casa. Pero no tenía ningún mensaje ni nada por el estilo, se encontraba aliviado, aunque de todos modos debía de irse ya para cerciorarse por sí mismo.

-"Onodera..."- llamó Takano mientras encendía un cigarro y veía la lluvia que caía.

El mencionado saltó literalmente y giró su rostro hasta su jefe. Los ojos avellana lo derretían con severidad mientras sin decir una sola palabra comenzaba un feroz interrogatorio. La piel se le erizo al menor debajo de la tela insípida de su abrigo tejido y sus mejillas explotaron en un abrazador sonrojo.

-"Yo debo irme, me voy yendo"- gritó Onodera-"Gracias por su trabajo, nos vemos mañana"- explicó sin más y echó a correr antes de que las manos del mayor lo atraparan, antes que las palabras del mayor lo atraparan, antes de que las miradas obsenas del mayor... lo atraparan, como siempre lo hacía.

Huyó. Literalmente huyó de la presión ejercida por Masamune y su estúpida mirada que lo desnudaba. Odiaba sentirse así de débil en presencia del editor en jefe. Por qué no simplemente conseguía a otro juguete, o mejor aún, le pedía a Yokozawa que fuera su pareja (aunque se corría cierto rumor en la oficina de que el encargado de ventas se veía a escondidas con alguien más del departamento editorial de manga, y no precisamente Takano). Llevó la mano hasta su pecho, apretando con fuerza esa área. Sintiéndose miserablemente... ¿enamorado? Y el cielo rugió con violencia. La risotada de la noche se convirtió en un frío viento acompañado de agua quejumbrosa que buscaba su lugar en la frente y piel expuesta del editor. Se quedó parado en medio del transito de los poco pobladores que aún vagaban apresurados por llegar a su destino.

Su respiración agitada y sus rodillas aún temblando. Bajó el rostro hasta sus finos zapatos ya estropeados por la lluvia. Maldito fuera Takano Masamune y todas sus formas para con él. Pretendía seguir ahí, en medio de su propia miseria hasta que la lluvia se llevará todo ese sentimiento innecesario que el editor en jefe le provocaba, o en el mejor y más probable de los casos, enfermara y consecutivamente muriera. Pero joder, ya estaba muerto, era un muerto viviente y todo era culpa de su vecino y su jefe, ambos lo explotaban hasta los huesos, ambos lo amaban hasta los huesos, y él lo sabía... pero jamás lo iba aceptar no nuevamente para no ser lastimado.

Ring, ring...

-"Ricchan... Yuki aprendió a decir "pierna", creo que es su forma de decir "Te quiero", y "sí", y también la utiliza para decir "no"..."- el castaño sonrió aliviado que los oídos inocentes de An-chan cambiaran la "m" por la "p". Aunque la situación sería bastante extraño: "Yuki, ¿Quieres ir al parque?" "Pierna", ó "Yuki, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela" "Pierna, pierna, pierna pierna..." ¡Esperen! No es como si "Yuki" se fuera a quedar con él hasta la edad en que tuviera que asistir a la escuela. ¿En qué mierda... pierna, pensaba Onodera? Ahora, debía de no "encariñarse", ni siquiera simpatizar con Yuki por qué Yuki s... ¡ESPEREN! -"¿Ricchan?"-

-"An-chan... ¿Le pusiste nombre al niño?"- preguntó viendo como la lluvia seguía cayendo.

-"Sí... le mostré algunos libros que encontré aquí en tu librero y le gustó mucho la portada de "El país de la nieve"... entonces acordamos que se llamaría "Yuki""- respondieron al otro lado de la linea.

-"¿Quienes decidieron?"- interrogó Onodera con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-"Yuki y yo, le pregunte ´¿Te gusta el nombre de Yuki?´ y él respondió..."-

-"Déjame adivinar"- interrumpió Onodera-"´Pierna´"-

-"Ja ja ja... Ricchan eres tan gracioso... pero date prisa... que debo llegar a casa..."- pidió la chica mientras cortaban la comunicación. Y ahí iba su tiempo de miseria, y sonreía como idiota pensando en la "pierna" de "Yuki", ojala el resto de su vida fuera tan fácil como eso.

...

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó a la nada. Buscando en el cielo una salvación, que curioso... se daba cuenta que cuando una persona se encontraba en apuros buscaba en el cielo algún tipo de respuesta. Sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien con su subordinado, lo conocía lo suficiente para descifrar que algo estaba ocultando. No era de los que ante un poco de presión huyeran, bueno en realidad sí, pero era la primera vez que a un solo llamado se escabullía... Y sí lo analizaba con detenimiento... toda la junta lo había visto agotado y un poco frustrado, como si algo le incomodara, no era posible que su presencia incomodara al mayor, después de tantas sesiones a puerta cerrada el estar juntos ya no era incomodo, de hecho, hacía mucho que el sexo era más fluido, aún no lograba una declaración como tal, pero Masamune iba por buen camino.

Estaba infeliz, y eso no le gustaba. Le faltaba un poco más de sexo ocasional-forzado, y lo necesitaba ya. Maldita lluvia y Maldito Onodera abstemio. ¿Cómo mierda lograba Onodera seguir día a día sino descargaba? Es decir, había un limite para todo, inclusive para la abstinencia y... entonces una alocada idea le vino a su mente, ¿Y sí Onodera no era abstemio? ¿Y si realmente SÍ descargaba con alguien más?, es decir... '¿Me esta engañando?' se preguntó en un hilo de voz interna el editor en jefe. Apretando el recipiente térmico que llevaba en su mano. La lluvia no daba tregua. Estaba gruñendo y la gente se le quedaba mirando, pero a él no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que sí había un amante, el individuo caminaría entre los vivos como un eunuco. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al edificio, totalmente empapado.

Se quedó un rato más bajo la lluvia, esa noche-madrugada, iría a ver a Onodera, lo violaría si fuese necesario y de ahí lo llevaría hasta San Francisco para que se casasen. Sin importar a quien iba a tener que sobornar, tenía suficiente dinero en su cuenta bancaria.

Su plan era magnifico, solo faltaba que Onode...

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

Cuatro pasos.

-"Gracias, An-chan"-

-"Hasta mañana, Ricchan"- la castaña se detuvo antes de abordar el taxi que esperaba por ella. -"Por cierto, Ricchan, mañana traere las cosas para hacer un poco de cerdo que mamá ha comprado y esta congelado, podríamos hacer Okayu(2) juntos..."-

Ritsu parpadeó y después sonrió con el gesto infantil que varias veces se apoderaba de su rostro, era una buena idea, después de todo no pasaba nada si convivía un poco con An-chan, desde todo el problema del compromiso y el "vecino", An-chan se había alejado de él. Eran buenos amigos, y Ritsu esperaba que volvieran hacerlo, además... le debía el favor. Suspiró con la suave sonrisa plasmada en su boca, inherente a cualquier cosa...

Un inocente beso en la mejilla. Un café derramado que se mezcló con agua de cielo. Había olvidado el detalle de una "prometida". Su corazón se contrajo y su cuerpo estaba empapado, porqué era casi madrugado y An-chan salía vestida de gala con zapatillas en mano de los departamentos en compañía de Ricchan, porqué era casi madrugada y llovía.

_Fin..._

_Por ahora._

**Atte.**

**La santa hermana nieve.**  
_(St. Yukionna)_

_(1)Años de vivir en el edificio. _Éste dato en especifico lo he cogido del manga, según esto, Ritsu lleva viviendo dos o tres años ahí y jamás se había topado con Takano debido al horario de trabajo de ambos, sino me creen, en el siguiente capitulo subo el dato con el numero de episodio y todo, ahorita estoy muy cansada y tengo sueño como para ponerme a buscar (xD)

(2)_Okayu_. En los extras del arco en que Takano se enferma, Masamune le pide a Ritsu que le cocine Okayu, pero éste se niega, y tenemos a un rogon Takano (xD), a últimas Onodera se compadece y termina por hacerle el dichoso guisado. Por cierto, Okayu es carne deshebrada con arroz y verduras salteadas

_Reviews._

**Hhoney:** _Gracias, gracias, gracias por haberte sacrificado y tener que leer el vomito literario que hago llamar historia. Pero ya sabes... la inspirancia, es la inspirancia, y uno debe de responder al llamado. De verdad, no sabes cuanto aprecio que me hayas leído, siempre me encantan tus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, y si son malos, ya sé que son para que mejore. Te amo, nena. Y gracias por leerme. _

**Therasia:** _Sí, "Me lleva la mierda" es una buena expresión que puede resumía el estado del pobre Onodera. Y precisamente, no encontraría mejor expresión para describir todo: "No sabe la que le cayó encima". Espero tenerte para los siguientes capitulos. Gracias por leer ésta pequeña historia. Y gracias por el review, son el alimento de mi ego, y mi ego es el que se encarga de la creatividad (?).__  
_

**Yuki:** Gracias por el review. Servida con el siguiente capitulo.

**Misterious of silent**:_ Jaja... lo sé, es uno de los pocos fics, de hecho noté que no tiene sección de ese manga; tan buen manga que es, pero bueno. Muchas gracias por el apoyó y disculpa la tardanza, problemas académicos y laborales. Crecer no es tan divertido como te lo dicen cuando eres niño, pero ni que hacerle. Aquí vamos, lentos pero seguros. Gracias por el review y espero tenerte por acá. Saludos._

**Guest:** _Wii... servida/o joven, la continuación aquí la tiene._

**Isa no Tenshi:** _Creo que desde que leí tu comentario salgo a la calle con bastante temor, me digo: "En cualquier momento aparecerá una Fujoshi queriendo asesinarme", como no pude más con el miedo, decidí darle continuación. Jajajaja, "Me lleva la mierda", fue un capitulo corto, ya que así lo estructuré, el siguiente capitulo ésta más divertido y más largo, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por el comentario, definitivamente, fue el que me dio la patada para seguir escribiendo. Como dije, tuve problemas y me era difícil hacerme un espacio para "Un Amigo para Onodera", pero aquí vamos. Espero no me asesines y siga recibiendo tus amenazas por medio de más review. Pd. Yo morí de risa con tu review. _

**Cerezo21:** _¡Gracias! Eres afortunada, no tuviste que esperar tanto por la continuación, je je je, eso quiero creer. Te mando muchos saludos, y gracias por el comentario. Espero quedes satisfecha con la continuación. _

**Follows:** Gracias a los seguidores_. Han Yong Soo, Hydrangea´s, , Aki-chan91, Cerezo21, Mysterious of silent y Therasía. _Next time, creo que enviaré la respuestas por MP. Je. Saludos y gracias por todo.

Sig. Capitulo: Airaba.


	3. Claro, Airaba

**Cronopios de la autor: Ñam **Ñam, Debería de estar durmiendo o mejor aún, comiendo algo. Acabo de re-ingresar a la universidad, nuevo ciclo escolar y todas esas weas. Mis vacaciones estuvieron muy alocadas y me tocó comprar un ejemplar completamente real (no alucinaba) de Hybrid Child en ingles... lo hubiera preferido en japones pero... por desgracia me debo de conformar con lo que hay. Anduve por L.A. y San Francisco, C.A. USA. y bueno, tuve experiencias realmente geniales que supongo se verán reflejadas en la historia más adelante. Entrando al capitulo, es considerablemente más pequeño que sus predecesores debido a que así es, ya llevo más de la mitad de capítulos escritos pero... en mi libreta y debo de pasarlos a la pc, es una joda, pero estoy en esas... No se me estrecen y espero poder hacer feliz a mis amados lectores . Recuerden que Yuki-chan los ama :3

**Descarga de responsabilidad**: Obviamente Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Hybrid Child, no me pertenecen si no a sus correspondientes autores. Esta versión de la historia, es meramente la recreación en letras de los pensamientos de un escritor aficionado que no pretende lucrar con la misma.

**Un "Amigo" para Onodera.**

**El caso de Yuki.**

**Capitulo **tres. Claro,** Airaba.**

By Yukiona.

Sí otro momento hubiera sido estaría derribando la puerta del departamento del castaño en el instante pero... confiaba hasta cierto punto en lo que Onodera le había confiado entre jadeos y gemidos no hacia mucho tiempo: "Ella no es mi prometida". Sin embargo, ver a esa zorra de perfecta cabellera y sonrisa de modelo totalmente sonrojada y compartiendo toda una escena al puto estilo shojo con el pelmazo de Onodera era algo que le provocaba que la sangre le hirviera. Contuvo su ira largo rato con el puño cerrado cercano a la madera crujiente de la puerta que marcaba la entrada al hogar de Onodera Ritsu, y cuando iba a tocar, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo contestó a regañadientes-. Takano... -resopló casi con furia.

-¿Estas ocupado? -era la voz de una mujer.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con voz hostil el editor caminando en dirección a su hogar. La noche se le había terminado de amargar.

...

Onodera había regresado a su apartamento hacia más o menos quince minutos. Colocando a su retorno, una hoya de verduras a echar vapor por un rato para preparar papilla para el infante. An-chan, amablemente, había dejado todas las estipulaciones y formas en que debía seguir para tener un resultado favorable. Y desde una silla cercana al área de trabajo, los ojos verdes lo miraban con expectación. Esperando encontrar un momento oportuno y...

-Pielna... -se escuchó hablar.

El castaño detuvo sus manos bajo el chorro de agua y giró la mirada hasta el menor. Sonrió con los pómulos rojos por el vapor que el agua aventaba cercano al rostro de éste-. Buen trabajo, me contó An-chan que hoy aprendiste a decir "Pierna", Pierna es una buena palabra, la otra no... -indicó sacando unas zanahorias de la hoya que hervía para empezar a picarlas-. Debes de saber que ésto es nuevo para mí... supongo que para ti también pero... estaremos bien... -comentó.

El silencio reinó por algunos instante y suspiró-. Vale... ahora llevémonos bien y comamos... ¿Quieres? -preguntó girando el cuerpo entero con un adorable arroz blanco decorado con verduras verdes, naranjas y amarillas. El rostro del niño se iluminó y alzó un brazo hacia Onodera, quien sonrió-. También An-chan dijo que podías mover ambos brazos y las manos... así que ahora aprendamos a coger los palillos... -informó antes de sentarse junto al menor e iniciar una ardua capacitación con arroz volando por aquí y más arroz por allá. Un brocoli fuera del plato y una zanahoria caída en combate en medio del piso blanco. Al final. Onodera se dio por vencido y Yuki terminó por comer los alimentos con ambas manos.

-Sabes... no es sano para un niño cenar a las doce de la madrugada... debemos poner un horario... -susurró bostezando el editor.

-Pielna...

-Seguro estas de acuerdo... -sonrió, viendo el rostro pálido manchado por los granos de arroz, algunos habían alcanzado la negra cabellera que se arremolinaba en un desordenado peinado. El mayor ensanchó la sonrisa con ternura implicada-. Pero mírate... todo sucio... mi madre me hubiera golpeado ya... -replicó enternecido mientras retiraba las semillas blancas del rostro y peinaba los negros cabellos con un poco de indulgencia.

...

La noche como mamá, había sido bastante gratificante. El menor no se había levantado en toda la noche ni por la mañana, fue An-chan la que lo despertó a las ocho de la mañana para pedir permiso de bañarse en el departamento y de paso bañar a Yuki. Si Onodera hubiera sido un chico normal, hubiera captado de inmediato las intenciones ocultas de la amable chica, pero era demasiado ingenuo (y poco heterosexual) como para captar. Además que en ese lapso de tiempo había huido a la tienda para comprar comida. Suplicando a todos los dioses no encontrarse en el camino con Takano, aún le debía una explicación del día anterior. Pero... por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo había sido ejecutado según el plan.

Inclusive en el trabajo. Era bastante afortunado, debía de reiterar que era lo suficiente afortunado como para no toparse con Takano en toda la tarde laboral. Apenas se habían visto en el vestíbulo cuando él salía con Sanada-san y Takano regresaba de hablar con la gente de la imprenta, había ido a pedir disculpas por decir que la editorial había quebrado y se habían mudado de edifcio (sí, otra vez); aunque era más que sabido que aquella excusa de "ir a pedir disculpas a la impresa" era una salida de emergencias para poder holgazanear y perder el tiempo, en otras circunstancias Takano hubiera arrastrado a Onodera con él. Pero el editor en jefe estuvo tan distraído que olvido jalar a su pequeño Onodera, lo cual agradeció en sobremanera el menor. Suponiendo que en la soledad de la visita a la impreta Takano lo iba a atascar de preguntas, las cuales no soportaría la presión que presentaban y soltaría la sopa. No es como si le importara la aprobación o negación de Takano, pero un niño siempre daba cierta impresión que no era la adecuada para una persona soltera, de su edad y condición social actual. Además, un niño implicaba una relación y él no tenía ninguna... detuvo los pensamientos en seco con la mano deteniendo el plumón rojo. Dandose cuenta que toda la hoja en la que hubo trabajado estaba rayoneada.

-¡Mierda! -rugió y comenzó a buscar otra copia del manuscrito, y para su suerte-. ¡No hay otra! -lloriqueó por cada rincón de la oficina. Mientras que Kisa simplemente sonreía feliz al verlo dar tumbos.

-Neh... Ricchan... Esas hojas sobre las que estas sentado.. ¿No es el reporte que le debes entregar a Kuma-sama? -susurró ladeando infantilmente su rostro.

El rostro del castaño palideció al instante y puso su trasero en el aire, para coger con temor las hojas arrugadas e impresentables, para darse cuenta de su triste suerte y realidad-. ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Me quiero morir! -repetía una y otra vez golpeando su frente contra el escritorio. Kisa desde su lugar solo asentía con la cabeza, y el otro castaño sonreía con pena.

-Ya es definitivo, Ricchan se siente completamente como en casa...

-Ni que lo digas, Kisa-san -susurró el contrario volviendo a su trabajo.

...

El trabajo lo había afectado lo suficiente y se encontraba a un grito de distancia de un colapso nervioso, por lo que Hattori deliberó, estando él a cargo ante la ausencia de Takano, enviar a Onodera a casa. No es como si fuera un problema enviar al novato a descansar las neuronas y descansar de los gritos y lloriqueos que a lo mínimo se mostraban por parte del director de agendas. "Te pareces a mi mamá cuando tenía siete años, todo le estresaba y por todo lloraba", comentó Kisa. "Sí supieran la verdad..." suspiró Onodera silenciosamente a tantos caminaba rumbo a su hogar. Sacó su móvil, enviando un mensaje de texto a An-chan que llegaría en nada y que estaba lo suficiente cansado (y estresado) como para ponerse a jugar a la cocinerita con ella. Seguro recibió alguna respuesta, pero no se le apetecía ir hasta su correo de mensajes y ver que Takano le había enviado mil mensajes acosadores, o bien ver que no le había enviado ninguno. Era una novela rusa y él era el protagonista con un enredo en la cabeza (y su corazón) peor que los nudos de las barcas chinas. Apretó la correa de su bolso y aceleró el paso. El viento se violentaba a cada segundo y él necesitaba un poco de chocolate.

El semáforo antes de cruzar la esquina se puso en rojo, señal de alto. Y por inercia peatonal así lo hizo Onodera. Moviendo sus pies juguetonamente para matar el tiempo antes de que continuara con su andar. No obstante, la luz cegadora de una vitrina a su lado captó su atención por el rabillo de su ojo. "Happy Kuma" se leía con letras grandes en una serigrafía bastante infantil pero que causo un poco de gracia en el abatido rostro del editor. Acercó sus pasos hasta la vitrina de vidrio, y enarcó la ceja ante los objetos que ahí se mostraban. Eran juguetes hechos de madera y plástico reciclado. No había notado que había esa clase de lugares en esa calle. Miró su reloj y aun era un poco temprano, por lo cual decidió dar una ojeada al lugar, quizás hasta terminaba comprando algo, debía de ser sincero y decir que la decoración de su apartamento era aburrida y demasiado insípida como para hacerlo sentir acogido. Quizás un poco de decoración, algunas figurillas talladas en madera o alguna agradable lampara de lectura le ayudaba a amenizar el ambiente.

Sus pasos fueron cautelosos, y abrió sin más chiste la pernezuela de metal. Algunas campanitas sonaron a la intromisión, y el fuerte olor a madera penetró de golpe en los sentidos de Onodera, quien ya acostumbrado a las bruscas intromiciones continuó su vagancia en el lugar. Lo que captó a primer vista fue un percho con sombreros colgados. Grandes y pequeños candelabros colgados del techo. Aparadores con juguetes y figuras talladas en madera y algunos libros en unos estantes. Todo era de color café y terracota. Enseguida su mirada vagó de aquí allá, sorteando en los estrechos pasillos con algunos compradores que atraídos por la curiosidad, al igual que él, se encontraban valorando alguna adquisición. Onodera se quedó de pie largo rato frente a los juguetes, él no era fan de coleccionar ese tipo de cosas pero seguro a Yuki le motivaría un poco algún muñeco, o carrito. Frunció el ceño, un muñeco no era una opción, aunque podría funcionar.

-¿Busca algo en especial? -preguntó una voz desconocida detrás de él. Onodera giró su atención y sonrió de forma ingenua.

-Nada en particular, solo veo...

-Bueno, solo como sugerencia, tenemos la colección de libros de cuentos infantiles de los hermanos Grimm con las figuras representativas de cada cuento... -dijo la chica-. Son bastante populares en esta época.

-Muchas gracias... -comentó el chico haciendo una suave reverencia. Suspiró y permitió que ella sonríera coqueta y regalara un fugaz guiño. El hombre frunció los labios una vez más que estuvo solo y reanudo a la salida. Sí tan solo esas sonrisas coquetas provocaran la mitad de la emoción que una mirada ocasional de Takano le daba, sería un hombre feliz y heterosexual. Abrió los ojos y se golpeó un par de veces por pensar en semejantes cosas, y después se reprochó el haberse reprochado por negar el amor de Takano, y después su cabeza fue un caos total. Suspiró.

...

Takano enarcó una ceja con el café en su mano viendo al niño que estaba en el pasillo jugando. Que él supiera los vecinos del departamento 1203 no tenían hijos, y el departamento del 1204 era propiedad de un prestamista de nombre Kanou Somuku, el cual no estaba casado y aunque estuviera casado, solo en dos ocasiones lo había visto.

El niño parecía tener aproximadamente unos seis o siete años. Tenía el cabello negro y bastante largo. Lo veía de perfil mientras seguía conduciendo por una carretera imaginaria un cochecito color rojo. Así, como estaba ligeramente inclinado, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien. Después de todo, quizás y sí lo había visto de paso en algún momento, con la buena memoria que tenía él con los extraños no le sorprendía no recordar un rostro insignificante.

Suspiró. Aunque no pudo evitar reprochar y criticar a la desconsiderada madre que dejaba a su hijo jugar por ahí solo siendo ya las nueve de la noche. Sobre todo porqué había un montón de carritos que iban a terminar lesionando a alguien. Frunció el ceño e iba a ir a reclamar casa por casa para averiguar de quien era el niño que no se movía del mismo sitio y sólo empujaba una y otra vez el mismo carrito rojo.

-Oi... -habló, llamando la atención del infante. El cual alzó la mirada verde cruzándonos con los contrarios. Los ojos caoba se abrieron sorprendidos y frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó desde su lugar a unos metros de la entrada de su apartamento.

-Yuki... -contestó con un poco de dificultad y modulación primitiva-. ¿Tú?

-Takano... -soltó a regañadientes y por conducta de moral el mayor. El editor enarcó la ceja ante el precario vocabulario del menor y se acercó. Regresar directo a casa después de pedir disculpas a las impresas eran sólo una trampa para pillar a Onodera cuando éste volviera del trabajo, una emboscada perfecta, pero con un niño como espectador, hasta él sabía que era ilegal. Por lo tanto, devolvería sano y salvo al mocoso con sus padres y él, Takano, podría violar placenteramente al inepto de Onodera sin remordimientos de conciencia de haber dejado sin inocencia a un niño.

-¿Donde vives? -interrogó, el niño alzó el brazo, y señaló algún lugar, pero el timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Frunció el ceño y dio la espalda al párvulo para contestar. En un instante despacharía a su interlocutor para terminar de afinar los ajustes para su cazcarria contra Onodera-. Takano al habla.

-¿Estas ocupado? Necesito hablar contigo, no puedes desobligarte nada...

-Madre. No estoy de humor... -resopló el editor.

-Takano, escucha...

-No, Madre... tú escucha... no es el momento, ni el medio, ni la forma para hablar de ello. Así que por favor, cuelga y evitame la molestia de ser yo quien te cuelgue... -sugirió y una puerta se cerró detrás de él. Takano se giró en seco y el niño no estaba por ningún lado. Hasta los carritos habían sido levantados. Miró todas las puertas que se explayaban a lo largo de su visión y frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta-. Después hablamos... -y colgó sin más, caminando más adentro del pasillo. ¿Quién se había llevado al niño? Dio otro paso, y el piso lo recibió. Había caído de espaldas, un factor inesperado. Un carrito rojo olvidado. Lo iba asesinar en cuanto lo encontrara. Poco a poco se incorporó hasta que por fin estuvo de pie. Viendo como en su chaleco Versalle el café se había derramado. Cerró los ojos, ni siquiera el ardor del café le dolía.

Había sido un día terrible, sí. Iba hablar con Onodera, sí. Iba a gritarle a Onodera, sí. Lo iba a violar después, definitivamente que SÍ. Pero por lo pronto, tenía que llegar en una pieza hasta el departamento para darse un baño y descansar antes de descargar en contra de su subordinado. Sin más, emprendió odisea silenciosa hasta su apartamento.

...

-¿Quién es un niño grande? -sonreía infantil An-chan jugando con los bracitos de Yuki-. ¡Yo! ¿Quién es un niño travieso? ¡Yo! -volvía a reír-. Venga, Yuki... sonríe un poco... -pidió haciendo cosquillas en el torax del menor arrancando unas carcajadas bastante sutiles. La puerta del apartamento se abrió y la chica saltó con el menor en brazos-. Bienvenido, Ricchan, gracias por tu trabajo.

-Estoy en casa... -susurró el castaño con su bolso y algunas otras bolsas más de cartón-. Ey... Yuki... -sonrió el castaño acercandose hasta los otros dos-. Hola, An-chan... ¿Qué tal tu tarde?

-Muy buena, hoy Yuki estuvo jugando en el pasillo con unos carritos que tu mamá me dio... -comentó mientras que le era cogido el niño de los brazos. Onodera cargaba al menor, sintiendo un poco más de peso en el cuerpo ajeno.

-An-chan... pudo haber molestado a los vecinos... -regañó sutilmente el castaño, y después un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Y sí Takano había visto a Yuki? Clavó la mirada en los ojos verdes y sonrió el infante.

-Neh... Ricchan, no había nadie... además lo estuve vigilando, sólo dos segundos lo dejé solo porque tu mamá llamó, poco después lo metí a casa... -explicó acercandose a ambos hombres-. Mira... le gustas mucho, Ricchan, yo tengo que hacer ciento de cosas para que me sonría o me diga algo...

-Supongo que es por la cosa de los genes y eso... -trató de compactar toda la información que había investigado y corroborado personalmente por Internet y en la linea de atención al cliente. Pero An-chan no parecía muy complacida y frunció el ceño-. No te enojes... seguro le gustas mucho... -canturreó el editor caminando por el apartamento con el niño en brazos.

-Como sea... después de todo, estaría acostumbrada a que los hombres de la familia me rechacen... -susurró mordaz, y Onodera no contestó a eso-. en fin, me marcho... ya cenó, así que no lo obligues a comer nada más... hoy se mantuvo algunos momentos de pie... así que ten cuidado por si lo quiere volver a intentar... -comunicó.

A los pocos minutos, ya Onodera le ponía una pijama al menor. Era una de las tantas cosas que la madre de Ritsu le había pasado a An-chan con la excusa de que quería hacer una especie de manga pero necesitaba material para ilustrar, justificaba la estadía en la casa del editor con que éste le ayudaba y orientaba a como dibujar y demás cosas. Por el momento funcionaba, ya después cuando el menor fuera llevado a la fabrica, dirían algo como: "El maga no es lo mío/lo de An-chan" y ya se desligarían de cualquier sospecha. Tan fácil como eso.

-Bueno, bigboy... es hora de dormir... -informó-. Igual que ayer, tú en la cama, yo duermo en el futon... -susurró alistando al menor. Arropandolo y cogiendo la almohada debajo de la cabeza de éste, quien con iris esmeralda sonreía tranquilo a los tratos de su amo-. Descansa... -pidió, siento Onodera quien bostezaba, y buscaba a gatas su lugar en el suelo.

Onodera se estremeció por completo ante el frió que se colaba por la ventana, sin embargo, se negaba a dejar su sueño y su cama para cerrarla. Eran las consecuencias de ser un descuidado y no haberla cerrado en su tiempo.

Se giró en la cama, una y otra vez, buscando cobijo en sus sabanas. Hasta que por fin, el frío se desvaneció. Sonrió aún dormido, porque a ese calor que las cobijas daban, se le sumaba un nuevo confort. Era como una almohada que le brindaba una tibia sensación extra la cual no era molesta. Giró su cuerpo con premeditación aventajada, buscando más de la cálida sencillez que un cuerpo le brindaba a otro. Y ante el pensamiento se paralizo en seco. ¿Es que otra vez Masamune se había metido a hurtadillas a su apartamento? ¡Oi! Espera, una cosa era entrar al departamento y violarlo en su umbral, y otra muy diferente era que el bastardo de Takano se metiera a su cama sin previamente haberlo obligado a tener esos indecorosos encuentros sexuales. Abrió de golpe las sábanas con todas las intenciones de tirar por la ventana al mastodonte de su editor en jefe, pero en vez de encontrar el delineado y perfecto esculpido cuerpo de Takano, sólo reconoció un ovillo de carne humana. Era Yuki.

-¿hu? -preguntó el niño entre-abriendo los ojos ante el repentino arranqué del adulto, sus brazos se arrastraron torpemente restregándose los ojos con dificultad. Y algunas expresiones de lágrimas se asomaron a los perfiles de sus parpados. Conmoviendo hasta el infinito de su alma la ternura del editor. Mierda. Había asustado al menor.

-¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí? -preguntó en un susurró de voz.

El infante se restregó un poco más los ojos y trató de moverse un poco apoyandose de una mano, pero era bastante difícil. Con esfuerzo, señaló la ventana-. Ne... neve... -trastabilló su lengua con esmero y Onodera captó la idea adelantándose a cualquier otro esfuerzo del infante. Notando todo lo que ya se había arrastrado antes para cerrar la ventana y luego ir hasta el futon donde dormía. Acarició con ternura la cabeza azabache del menor.

-¿Esta nevando, eh? -susurró incorporándose para cogerlo en brazos. La cabecita se movió con suavidad afirmando lo que le decía el adulto-. ¿Tenías frío? -interrogó ahora teniéndolo a su misma altura, observándolo de cerca, y sus respiraciones chocando con pulcritud. Yuki negó-. ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué te levantaste? -susurró Onodera, recordando que An le comentó que Yuki funcionaba de la misma forma que un bebé: Iba al baño, comía y sentía miedo. Con Yuki había una ventaja, siempre podía preguntarle cual era el motivo de su malestar y tener una certeza para atender, no divagar como con los bebés comunes y corrientes. Sólo era cuestión de preguntar.

-Ne...neve... -insistió el más joven, sosteniendo su postura erguida del hombro de quién lo cargaba.

-¿Quieres ver la nieve? -apostilló Onodera viendo como la cabeza castaña idéntica a la suya se mecía en una afirmación dudosa-. ¿Quieres que yo vea le nieve contigo? -dijo un poco pretencioso, pero ante la tímida sonrisa supo que esa era la razón. Suspiró, ahí iban sus últimas dos horas de sueño. Tomó del piso un cobertor con la mano, y con la otra sostenía a Yuki, quien se aferraba del delgado cuello de Onodera. El cobertor, Yuki y Ritsu, anduvieron hasta la sala, donde el más grande dejó envuelto al más joven en el cobertor y él se dedicó a abrir la cortina del ventanal, para que ambos pudieran ver la mística danza nívea.

Los copos de nieve daban un verdadero espectáculo. Con las corrientes de aire tras ello dando forma a sus trayectorias continuas, provocando un efecto de ola o espiral según fuera el caso. Los copos menos afortunados se pegaban contra el vidrio y éste se llenaba de tierra blanca, para después dejarse caer de golpe. El aullar del viento que provocaba una vibración pavorosa en los cristales del ventanal, hacían que en veces Yuki aferrara con fuerza sus manos contra la pijama del que lo sostenía entre los brazos. La mirada verde sorteaba entre la expresión cautivada de Yuki y la propia yuki que afuera bailoteaba feroz sin destino. Extendió la mano a la plaza continua del sillón, esperando encontrar una mano que le diera un poco de calor. Buscando en su imaginación al pervertido de su jefe para que junto con ellos, Yuki y él, admirara las maravillas de la madre naturaleza.

No tardó mucho para que el niño terminara roncando con suavidad. Y Onodera sólo lo peinara. Delineó el rostro del infante que dormía abrazado a su cintura. Tenía las mismas cejas que su madre y detectaba el delgado puente de su nariz ahí, sin mencionar el cabello castaño y rebelde. Hasta el mismo tono de piel, inclusive el pequeño Yuki era tan tímido como él cuando tenía su edad.

La edad.

Entrecerró los ojos Onodera y acarició el cabello de Yuki. No sabía realmente como manejar el tema de la edad con el niño. No es que para el propio Yuki fuera un misterio o un tabú el hecho de que él era un androide, pero ante los humanistas y morales de Onodera, Yuki era un humano, y aunque le pesara, él era algo muy parecido a un hijo.

-"¿EH¡"- estaba a punto de gritar al pillarse así mismo pensando cosas como esas. Pero se abstuvo ya que el pequeño se retorció y lo estrechó más.

Tenía que poner las cosas bien en claro. Él, Onodera Ritsu (Alias Oda Ritsu xD) no era el padre de Yuki. Era su tutor, o cuidador, o cualquier otra cosa, pero no su padre. No podía confundirse y encariñarse con él. Después de todo en la compañía habían dicho que en una semana vendrían por el niño para llevarlo a un mejor lugar. No podía darse el lujo de sufrir por una perdida tan superficial. Tenía mucho en que pensar como para colocar la carga de un niño.

Sin embargo, ver dormir a Yuki, realmente le relajaba. Le recordaba a él mismo cuando era un niño. Claro, había tantas y tantas cosas que le recordaban a él. Después de todo tenía todo su ADN y el de una desconocida.

"Será..." entonces la idea de haber tenido sexo indirecto con una total desconocida le vino a la mente.

-¡Diablos!- no pudo evitar gritar y girarse en el sillón cayendo con todo y yuki directo al suelo. Quedó tendido mientras que el frió del suelo le abrazaba.

-"Disculpa... Onodera-sama... tengo hambre..."- habló una suave y ensoñada voz. El mencionado se giró y tirado a algunos centímetros de él, Yuki se restregaba los ojos mientras que bostezaba abiertamente. Los ojitos esmeraldas se entrecerraron llorosos, mientras que el cabello azabache desordenado llamaba la atención de Ritsu. Le formó una sonrisa en el rostro que reflejaba la ternura que sentía por aquel niño. Además...

-¿Me hablas a mí?- cuestionó Onodera un poco incrédulo, adjuntando aquellas palabras a una ilusión.

-Sí... -masculló la tersa voz infantil como respuesta antes de perderse en las corrientes de aire que afueran ululaban con fuerza. Porque era de noche y afuera, airaba.

_Fin..._

_Por ahora._

**Atte.**

**La santa hermana nieve.**  
_(St. Yukionna)_

_Reviews_. ¿Por qué contestar por aquí y no por MP? Ah, porque me gusta más de ésta forma. Se mantiene una comunicación vouyerista, además que son cosas de la vieja escuela.

**Karu-suna**: Querida. Pues enfermar, enfermar, lo que se dice enfermar, no creo... o quizás sí. Por ahí habrá algo entretenido y el pobre Onodera caerá victima de extorsión (spoiler). Pero que bah! Disculpa por hacer esperar tanto, pero en vacaciones suelo tirarme a la huevanza y no hacer nada xD. Gracias por leerme, me haces muy feliz :3

**Cerezo 21**: Kyas! Gracias por seguir mi historia. Y sí, pobrecito. Pero verás que todo mejora, te lo prometo.

**CF3SO3H**: Disculpa la demora. Muchas gracias por las flores que me echas, hago lo mejor que puedo con la neurona restante después de un día de trabajo y universidad, espero llenar las expectativas de tu entretenimiento y contar con tus alegres risas este capitulo. Un saludo y bendiciones.

**The Alice-Game**: Sí soportaste la espera, te prometo que el próximo capitulo te morirás de la felicidad (?). Prometo cosas que cumpliré... Me da gusto saber que tengo una adorable Chibi-tan, te mando saludos y gracias por leerme, me haces feliz.

**Gao**: xD Bueno, a mí me pareció lo suficiente descuidado como para hacer eso, y sobre todo el hombre no tendría tiempo de hacerlo, pero insisto, hay pequeñas viñetas tras cada capitulo como de "la vida diaria" de los chicos del manga, y en algún cuadro recuerdo haber visto a Onodera hornear xD, ahora solo le quise dar puntos de buena esposa. xD

**Maru-chan:** Actualizado, y servida señorita. Gracias por todos los "likes" me hiciste ruborizar jajajaja, saludos y buenos deseos fujoshis :3

**Kennyfangirl:** Tengo vida social, vida escolar y vida marital (?) bueno, esa última no, pero algún día la tendré (?). No te contesté de inmediato pues quería sorprenderte con ¡ESTO! un nuevo capitulo. Tu review fue la gota que derramó el vaso de mi egocentrismo y aquí me tienes, escribiendo después de un día de joda, bueno más bien transcribiendo. Gracias por el apoyo, y espero no desilusionar las ganas que tenías de seguir leyendo. Saludos, honey...

**Follows:** MIL GRACIAS A LOS SEGUIDORES! Me hacen cochinamente feliz, y les mando mucho RAPE... los amo a todos, y recuerden: Una vida feliz es haciendo lo que a ustedes les gusta. Amores... ciao ciao...

Sig. Capitulo: _Gris, tormenta._


End file.
